COPR
by MysteriousBiscuit
Summary: Join team COPR as they go through their four years at Beacon! Minor canon changes to accommodate the team, but pretty much the same storyline. Characters may be slightly inaccurate in custom sections. Rated T for occasional swearing. (I am bad at summaries, sorry) ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own from this are my OCs, the rest belong to its creators.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Uuuuuugh, how long is this flight going to last!" Omega shouted, to the laughs of his black eyed friend, Crimson.

"You don't have to be so impatient, you know?" She said, still laughing.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to yo, Lisa." the news reporter said.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

"Well, yesterday seemed… nice..." Crimson said.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" A hologram of a woman replaced the news report.

To the left they heard a blonde haired girl saying to a quite evidently younger girl "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the hologram said.

"Oh" The girl to their left said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram of the woman called Glynda continued before dissappearing.

"That's rather high..." Omega said.

"Wuss" Crimson started laughing again.

"Hey! Least I ain't throwing up like vom over there!" He shot back, a slight smirk on his face.

They heard the two to the left once again "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

The one apparently called Yang jumped back, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Omega and Crimson had to jump out of the way as the younger of the two ran though them saying "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"This is going to be an eventful year" Crimson chuckled.

"Great" Omega said, smiling a tad.

* * *

As they landed, Omega stumbled out, hugging the ground.

"Solid, unmoving ground! Oh, how I love you so!" Omega shouted

"Are you serious?" Crimson asked, a wry smile showing.

"What? You gotta love solid ground, without it we'd be floating, or falling." He stated, Crimson responding with a facepalm, "What?!" he shouted, making Crimson laugh even more.

"You're such a wuss, you know that, right?"

Then came a rather loud explosion from infront of them.

"Huh? Explosions already?" Omega asked, "Quick, let's hide and watch!" He said, jumping into a bush.

"Oh wow, now you're a wuss _and _a pervert."

"Oh shush." he responded signalling for her to come over. Rolling her eyes, she entered the bush on the opposite side.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" A girl with white hair and white clothes shouted.

"I'm really, _really _sorry!" The girl who they saw on the ride to Beacon responded, seemingly embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing _here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the one Omega had decided to call 'Ice Queen', since she seemed rather cold and seemed like one of those people who always want everything to go their way, said.

The younger girl tried to talk "Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _m__onsters_, so... watch where you're going!" 'Ice Queen' cut her off.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" The younger girl finally seemed to be fed up.

"It's heiress, actually." A new girl entered the fray, holding a bottle of what looked like dust "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Hearing this Omega had a look of recognition on his face, mouthing to Crimson 'I thought I'd seen her face somewhere!' which received a roll of her eyes.

Quickly returning back to the scene infront of them they heard Weiss respond with "Finally! Some recognition!"

The girl wearing black and a bow continued by saying "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss started to respond, then walked off after taking the bottle back from the girl in black, with the younger girl chuckling behind her back, Crimson looked over to see Omega silently laughing his head off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The girl shouted after Weiss "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she started after turning to talk to the other girl, but stopping after she saw she was walking away, then collapses, saying "Welcome to Beacon..."

'Hey, is that vom?' Omega mouths to Crimson, seeing a blonde haired boy walking up to the younger girl. 'Think so' she mouthed back, the boy held out his hand, offering some help up.

"Hey… I'm Jaune" he said, introducing himself.

"Ruby." Ruby said. Omega looked over to Crimson 'Helpful' which, once again, got an eye roll. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked, before walking off with him.

Omega and Crimson took this as their cue to exit the bushes "Well, that was… interesting to watch"

"We saw a bitch fight, and vom introduce himself to an under-age girl. You seriously are a perv, aren't you?"

"Nah, just curious on what others are doing"

"Oh, so you're a stalker?"

"No!"

"On a different note, should we be heading to the auditorium?"

"Yeaaaaaaaah..."

* * *

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said, no expression visible on his face.

"That's kinda..." Crimson started, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Dar-? Heyyyy, look over there." Omega was about to say dark, but then continued onto something completely different after seeing a girl he classed as 'fit'.

"Are looks all that matter to you?" Crimson asked, glaring at him.

"Yeee- Okay! Maybe not!" He panicked after seeing her go for her weapon, "Sorry, Crim..."

"Thought so." she said, a smile growing on her face.

"Seriously thou-" he started before being cut off by Ms. Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"What is with everyone and cutting me off today!" He yelled, before heading to the ballroom.

Crimson laughed, it's not everyday you see Omega get angry.

"Hey, wait up!" She said, giving chase to him.

* * *

**Prologue! If you hadn't guessed, Crimson and Omega are going to be in the same team, maybe not partners, but the same team, that's certain.  
Anyway, I'm gonna want ideas for their semblances, ideas in the reviews would be brilliant, one virtual cookie for whose I decide, if I decide one of them.**

**Well, I'm off, stay legendary!**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey, Crim, know what this is like?" Omega asked.

"Oh, I don't know, please, do tell _oh wise Omega-sempai_"

"It's li-"

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Omega looked over to his right.

"..."

"What?"

"1. She cut me off. 2. Is that girl following us, or something..?"

"I don't know!"

He looked over to his right again, she was rather… decent… to put it lightly.

"Looks are all that matter to you" Crimson said, her expression rather dark.

"Eheh… heh..?" He made a nervous laugh, with a nervous grin spreading across his face.

It was then that Omega decided it was probably a better idea to run, rather than try to dig himself out of this rather large hole he was in.

"What's up with them?" Yang asked Ruby about a black haired boy running from a crimson haired girl.

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" Ruby replied, still slightly irritated by Yang's comments earlier.

"Jeez, calm down." Yang spoke.

"That girl..." Ruby said, looking at Blake

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang half-shouted, grabbing Ruby's arm.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Back with Omega, Crimson had caught up to him. And then proceeded to lay several punches into his arms.

"Ow, if you wanted to kill me you could have just stabbed me."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Can you please keep it down?! _Some_ people are trying to sleep!" Weiss hissed.

"Oh hey, Ice Queen" Omega greeted her, apparently not noticing her comment.

"Did you even listen to me?!"

"Sorry, what?"

Weiss walked off, in a rage, towards another fight, which seemed to consist of the girl called Yang and the maybe slightly too young Ruby. Which Omega felt was a good chance to have some fun with the two, thus leaping into the fray. Crimson just stood to the side, waiting for him to be yelled at by the 'Ice Queen' as Omega called her.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" the 'Ice Queen' yelled at the three.

"**Oh, not you again!**" Two girls and one punchbag yelled at eachother before Omega ran back to Crimson.

"Well, that was fun" He said, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I could have guessed, who would have known getting beaten to a pulp then yelled at by some spoilt brat would be so fun" Crimson sighed.

"Who are you calling spoilt?!" Weiss turned to Crimson.

"You, I don't see anyone else acting that way."

"Why you-! Ugh!" Weiss proceeded to storm off to her bed.

"Well, that was a thing" Yang said.

"Oh, I don't believe we've met?" Crimson said to Yang, putting her hand out for an introduction, "Name's Crimson, nice to meet you… person…?"

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby!" She said, pulling Ruby into a tight hug.

"Um… don't you think that's a little tight..?" Omega asked.

"Oh? Who are you?" Yang asked.

"Omega, a fine day to you too, Madame Xiao" He said, putting on a stereotype of a rather posh young fellow.

"Omega… cool name… can I ask why?" Ruby asked from Yang's headlock of a hug.

"Well, my family always was a bit weird..." Omega stated, rather bluntly.

"Um… okay..?" Ruby half questioned, but left it at that.

"So… nice to meet you!" Yang said rather cheerily, after dragging her sister back to her bed.

"They seemed nice." Crimson said.

"Heh, specially Yang, in more wa- _OKAY! I'LL STOP!_" he yelled in panic as Crimson grabbed him by the neck.

* * *

"-stress signal! A _secret _signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He who was supposedly called 'Ren' said.

"That's why it's _perfect_! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora, let's go." He said while shutting his locker, smiling a little.

"Not 'together-together...'" The girl supposedly called Nora giggled.

"..." Crimson and Omega had been listening in to the whole chat.

"Is that girl sane..?" Omega asked Crimson.

"I have no clue, but we need to get to the cliff for initiation, you got your wep.?"

"Course I have, you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's head to the cliff then" Omega stood up while saying so.

"… Are you okay? You're unnaturally serious about this..." Crimson asked, slightly surprised to see him be serious for one minute.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Omega started walking out in the direction of the cliff, Omega with his weapon in it's gauntlet form.

"Oh come on! Someone else _had _to have gauntlets, didn't they?!" Crimson heard from just around the corner. Following the sound of his voice he saw Yang and Ruby talking away, and Omega glaring daggers to Yang. "Let's just hope hers doesn't change into a big old sword" he grumbled, Crimson laughing behind his back.

"But what about when we form teams?" They heard Yang ask

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby replied, a tiny bit nervous.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of  
your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune interrupted the two's chat.

"Timing, on vom's part." Omega said, slightly impressed, even though he knew it was an accident. "Oh shit, Ice Queen" He pointed out, before hiding behind a locker.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos?!" Omega asked Crimson, who just shrugged, and chuckled at the unnaturally wide eyes of Omegas

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha responded.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!"

He watched as Weiss seemed to go insane, or plotting, either way, she looked weird.

"Is she okay..?" He asked, slightly confused. "Oh crap, vom's back." He said, shutting up to watch.

"You're such a fucking stalker" Crimson retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Shhhhh! Listen, I think he's trying to flirt with her." Omega chuckled/

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said, smiling a bit

"Yeah, yeah." He said, pushing Pyrrha away. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me!

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"He seriously thinks he has a chance with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, if the whole of Remnant facepalmed at the same time, it wouldn't be enough" Omega said, causing a snort from Crimson, which made Yang look over to them.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha started before beinh cut off by Jaune.

"You don't say." he said, turning to Pyrrha "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Wow, I think we should leave before I die of laughter" Crimson told Omega, who simply nodded, a wide grin spread across his face.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled as they left.

"Wow, she had to use that to tell him who she was… that's brilliant" He said, still grinning at how hilariously bad Jaune was with girls, his grin then widened as he remembered Jaunes pose "Classic" he said, as he exited the locker room.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 1 up, how's it? Good? Bad? *frowns*  
Anyway, You get a first look at part of Omegas weapon! That's not all to it though, I'll go into detail in the next chapter... probably.  
So, I need semblances, ideas please, and nothing too OP, I don't want them to be able to freeze time or anything like that.**

**Reviews are always welcome, thank you, good day to you my good sires and madames.**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin briefly explained.

Omega grinned at Crimson, who just rolled her black eyes, he just _loved_ combat.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… _today__._" Glynda stated rather bluntly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

'We should have made a plan' Omega mouthed to Crimson.

'Too late now, just try to find eachother when we're in there' she mouthed back to the black haired boy. Who just rolled his crimson eyes.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_die."

"Cheery" Crimson muttered, Omega chuckled a bit.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin quickly briefed them on what they were doing, receiving a nod from Omega and Crimson. A vague noise was heard from where Jaune was standing, they guessed what he said.

"_Good__!_ Now, take your positions."

Omega crouched down low, left leg behind him his right arm out behind him. The metallic clunk of gears spinning as 'A rather Grimm death' changed into a dust infused sword.

Crimson crouched aswell, setting herself up with her left hand holding one half of 'Once dusturbed, there is no return' in a reverse grip behind her back, her right hand holding the other half infront of her in the regular grip. She then chuckled, due to the puns Omega had thought of for their weapons' names.

Omega was launched first, pushing down with his right leg as the plate launched him into the air to get some extra distance, Crimson heard another metallic clunk, quieter than before due to the distance, as the weapon changed into another form, she couldn't tell which though.

As Crimson was launched she used the momentum from the launch to pretty much turn herself into a whirlwind, destroying anything that got in her way. Yes, even rabbits.

A lot of trees were damaged during this initiation.

As Crimson hit the ground she rolled, channelling all the kinetic energy away as to inflict as little pain upon herself as possible. She heard a rather loud explosion in the distance. "So, he's using that is he?" she muttered, placing her blades together to form a carbine rifle, aiming down the sights incase of any Grimm in the area.

'None in the general vicinity, I doubt that's gonna last though…' she thought, checking where the sun was to see whether she was heading in the right direction. 'Should be on my right… Suns sets to the west, It's only 7:00…' she turned around due to the sun being on her right. The bushes to her left rustled, and she felt as if she were being watched. "Well, rather sooner than later." she said turning to face her enemy, changing 'Once dusturbed, there is no return' into its dual swords.

A giant Ursa burst through the greenery, smashing a couple more trees in the process, 'Lot of trees being broken today…' Crimson thought to herself, as she dodged to the right to avoid being hit by the Ursa beside her. Wasting no time she got back up, launching herself – blades first – towards the Ursa, giving it no time to react to her attack. Using one of the dust infused swords to pin its right hand to the ground, she sliced across its shoulder, cutting off the Grimms right arm. Retrieving the sword imbedded in its hand, she threw her other dust infused sword into its left hand, pinning it to the ground once more as she sliced into the left half of its chest, cutting a square out of its tough skin in a large enough hole to rip out an artery or two.

She walked over to the Ursas left hand, retrieving her sword. Looking back to the Ursa lying on the ground behind her. Curiosity got the better of her and she cut open the Grimms corpse, taking out a bone and the heart of the Grimm and putting them in her pocket, turning away as the rest of the Corpse started to smoke and dissappear.

She started walking off when a body came flying at her from the right, launching her off of her feet and into the trees behind her.

"Oh, hey, Crim" She heard the body ontop of her say rather cheerily, looking at it, she saw the crimson eyes of Omega staring into her black eyes, all the while he was grinning so much she feared the top of his head might come off.

She sighed.

"I guess we didn't need a plan after all" She said, smiling a bit, "But hey, could you, y'know, get off? You aren't the lightest person in Remnant."

"Oh, yeah, that" he said, standing up and offering his hand to help Crimson up.

"So, why is it that you were sent flying into me in the first place?" Crimson asked.

"Um..." He said, slightly nervous, and pointing towards the forest. "It begins with a D."

"Deathstalker?"

"Got it in one"

"Anything else?"

"Pyrrha Nikos was running from it."

"Why aren't you her partner then?"

"She's with vom."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

A silence fell between the two.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the temple?"

"Oh yeah..." He said, getting out 'A rather Grimm death' and transforming it into it's railgun form.

Once again, Crimson sighed, he always had been one for showing off.

They both started running North, Crimson once again using the sun as a guide, knowing that, as long as it stayed on their left, then they should be okay.

It took them what felt like 20 minutes to get there.

When they did they saw Ruby, Yang, the girl in black, the girl who Omega thought was insane &amp; her friend, and two others who neither Crimson nor Omega knew.

"Oh, hey Omega, good to see you here." Yang said, a slight smile showing.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Omega heard before he was tackled by Ruby. "Is that… A railgun?!" she asked, her eyes so wide Omega feared her eyes would pop out.

"Um… yeah..? Is there a problem..?" He said.

"N-No! I-I mean… no, n-no problems… it's just… so... cool!" she was finally able to say, after much stuttering. "Can I have a touch..?" She said, using puppy eyes, and frantically trying to grab it.

"Hey! No touchy, this took a lot to make."

"You made that?!" her eyes widened even more, a feat Omega thought was impossible.

"Yes... It's also a sword and a gauntlet..." He continued, slightly wary of the girl infront of him.

"_3_ modes?!"

It was then that Omega realised that digging was not the way out of a hole. Pushing Ruby aside, towards Yang he explained to the others what was coming their way.

"So what you're saying is that there's a Deathstalker chasing down someon heading to this location?" One of the unknown people asked.

"Yes"

"And what about that?" The other unknown said, pointing to the sky.

"What? Oh."

A giant Nevermore was circling above them, and oddly, a white spec seemed to be growing on it.

"Oh, I was wondering where Ice Queen was" Crimson said, looking up at the Nevermore aswell.

"I told her to jump!" Ruby whined.

"Ho boy, there's vom, trying to be the hero" Omega pointed out to the rest of them.

"Wasn't the Deathstalker coming from over there at some point?" Crimson asked pointing to the left of the forest.

They felt a vibration through the ground as Jaune landed, Weiss soon landing ontop of him, seemingly rather displeased.

"I can see why you call her Ice Queen" Yang stated, chuckling a bit.

"Ooooh! There's the Deathstalker!" Omega said, mock-surprise in his voice. "Wait, I still haven't collected a relic…" He said, turning to the temple behind him, reaching out to grab the black King piece near to him, Crimson doing the same.

* * *

**First half of The Emerald Forest! Yay!**  
**Anyway, yes, Omega has a Railgun, and yes, he did make it, yes, their team will be getting their own Grimm to fight, like in the actual storyline where team RWBY were fighting one, and JNPR the other.  
Also, as some of you will probably have noticed, half of this is based on Crim.**

**And sorry to those who don't like puns, I felt like Omega would be the one to name their weapons, so yeah.**

**Well, cya in the next chapter, reviews are always welcomed in the house of Biscuit.**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So, we all have relics?" Omega asked, turning to face the rest of them, everyone nodded in response.

"We've collected the relics, we have no reason to fight these things" Ruby pointed out, putting Crescent Rose on her back and turning south, back towards the cliff.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind" Jaune said, a vague, if not nervous, smile on his face.

"Everyone, head for the cliffs, Yang, Omega you're up front, Pyrrha, Nora you're at the back, keep the Grimm off us" Crimson half suggested, half ordered the group.

"Woopty doo, front it is" Omega said, an eye roll included in the package, turning to the front.

"I'll go up front with Yang and Omega, everyone else, stay in the middle! Do not stray off the path!" Crimson commanded the group.

A full 20 minutes passed while they headed back out through the forest, back towards the cliff, any Grimm standing in their paths were obliterated by Yang's punches, Omega's dust infused sword and Crimson's Carbine, any behind them taken out by Nora's grenades and Pyrrha's rifle. However there was still a considerably large army of Grimm behind them, taking this into account, Crimson and Omega exchanged glances and nodded.

"You lot go on ahead, we'll catch up!" Crimson yelled over to them, turning around to face the horde of Grimm behind them, Omega doing the same beside her.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing?" Crimson asked the two who stopped and ran back to them.

"Name's Prost, I ain't gonna leave this all to you, think of it as a no paybacks favour" Prost said, a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, don't leave us out of the fun!" Laughed the girl next to him, "I'm Rosa, pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Good to meet you, too!" Omega grinned, he instantly pulled out some headphones, and plugged them into his scroll. "So, who here thinks we can kill all of them in… 3 minutes 42 seconds?" He asked.

"Bull"

"No. Way."

"Dude, just no"

"300 lien each says yes!"

"_I'll take you up on that_"

Omega pressed play on the song on his phone (Gamefire, by Klaypex).

"_**Let's go!"**_

The horde infront of them had gained some considerable ground while they were having this little introduction, Omega, noticing this fact, crouched down and transformed his sword into it's railgun form, charging then releasing the trigger to fire, splash damage taking out a few extras. Crimson was by his side changed her Dual swords into the Carbine, switching to burst fire, and taking down several Grimm with a few well placed bursts. Prost pulled out a red dust crystal and threw it at the Grimm heading towards them, then pulled out his bolt action sniper rifle and shot the crystal as soon as it neared some Grimm, exploding said crystal and taking a few Beowulves down with it, sliding the bolt back to release the spent cartridge, then forward to load the next shot, he took aim at a beowolf's head, seeing the shock in its eyes, he smiled "Boo, mother-" his words were cut off by the shot of the sniper round being released.

Instead of pulling out her weapon, Rosa just knelt down and closed her eyes. As soon as her hand hit the ground, a bright pink dome spread out from her, protecting them in a bubble of Aura.

"She can't hold it for long, take out as many as we can now!" Prost yelled out to the other two, who nodded in response.

The shield lasted for a good thirty seconds, during which countless Grimm were slaughtered, but many more took their place.

"There's too many, we'll have to head into CQC!" Omega yelled over the noise, Crimson acknowledged this fact, turning to face the others.

"Prost, Omega, all of us are going to protect Rosa, you two cover the sides I can't" She ordered, they, once again, nodded in recognition. Rosa, who was exhausted by the usage of Aura, was surrounded by the three, who transformed their weapons into their close range form, Crimson her dust infused dual blades, Omega his dust infused longsword and Prost his broadsword.

"Omega, switch to ice dust, if we can let's stop 'em in their tracks" Crimson stated, Omega smiled in response, somewhat too eagerly.

Sending her sights out to the Grimm around them, she started formulating a plan in her head, activating her semblance, she observed her enemies, observing their vitals, their blood pressure. Their weak spots, being marked out by bright blue lines. "An Ursa's weak point is in it's jaw, however, slicing it to pieces will do just fine. Slice through the beowulves chests, preferably from the right, this should take out most major organs. Any boarbatusks, turn them over, stab them in the chest." She explained to the other two, who were observing the Grimm infront of them.

"You lot have a Grimm death ahead of you!" Omega yelled out, making Prost and Rosa groan and Crimson chuckle.

A beowolf launched itself at Omega, who parried its attack, and wedged his sword in it's side so hard it separated the top half of its body from the bottom. For crimson it was an Ursa, blocking its attacks with her blades, she waited for the opportunity to attack to arise, and when it came, she rammed both her swords through its jaw into its brain, if it had one. In Prosts case, he had it easy, a boarbatusk, he grabbed a hold of it's tusks, twisted it onto its back, and rammed his broadsword into its stomach. The three alternated to suit their enemy when possible, gaining a few scratches and, in some cases, losses of flesh, until they heard a roar.

"Ah shit." Omega muttered, turning to where the roar originated. An alpha Beowulf, 5 times the size of the ones surrounding it, towered over them. A look of pure hatred in its eyes. It had considerably more armour on. "Crim, can you view any weak points?"

Once again, activating her semblance a faint blue line showed up stretching all the way from its crotch to its neck. "Well, this is going to be awkward" she muttered, quickly proceeding to tell the others. "Strike there, if possible, but any alternatives are acceptable" she stated.

"_Roger!_"

They all ran forwards, Rosa after having a quick rest during the time she was being protected.

The Alpha seemed to have told the rest to back off, apparently trying to continue its pride as the alpha, since none of the Grimm around them had decided to attack, instead creating a wall around them to stop them from escaping.

Omega had changed his weapon into its Railgun form, crouching to increase his accuracy, Crimson ran forward, dual wielding, Prost ran forward aswell, broadsword in hand and Rosa pulled out a crossbow, staying behind with Omega to provide covering fire.

The first hit was dealt by Crimson, who wedged one of her swords into its left leg, disabling it, while Prost jumped up slicing at its head, stopping it from seeing what it was doing. Swinging its arms wildly, it would have swatted crimson away, if she hadn't rolled back to dodge the incoming blow. Omega charged a shot, aiming towards its left eye, intending to blind it, but once he'd got the shot off its hand was in the way, blocking the projectile from making contact with its head. Rosa loaded a bolt into the shaft of her crossbow and took aim at the bare skin of its right arm and waited for the right moment. When the time came, she fired, sending the bolt to tear through the Alpha's arm. Omega switched his weapon's mode, changing it to the dust infused sword and leapt into the air. Grabbing onto the beowulf's head, he latched the sword underneath its bone armour, attempting to lever it off and failing, switching tactics, he changed his sword into a gauntlet and smashed its head over and over until it collapsed and its armour broke. Walking off its head, he switched his gauntlet into a sword. He could see fear in the beast's eyes as he rammed his sword into its head, effectively killing it.

Silence filled the clearing.

Then, every Grimm in the vicinity leapt at them.

"Omega! Aura shockwave!" Crimson yelled.

As if on cue, Omega leapt into the air, changing his weapon into his gauntlet, this time, it faintly glowed black as if his aura was coating it. Upon falling, he forced his right hand down, smashing it into the ground. A massive wave of aura struck every Grimm, killing upon touch. Once the shockwave died down, Omega fainted.

"I'll carry him, let's head to the cliff." Crimson said, a small smile showing.

It took them about 5 minutes to get there, and when they did there was the rapidly disintegrating corpses of a Deathstalker and a Nevermore.

"Looks like that lot got big fights of their own after all" Rosa chuckled.

* * *

**There goes the Emerald Forest, sad to see it go...  
****Anyway, thank you xThat One Personx for the idea that I used for Crimson's semblance, one virtual cookie for you!  
As always, reviews are more than welcomed, and I welcome all ideas for Prost and Rosa's semblance!**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Crimson Ash. Omega Pi. Prost Blanco. Rosa Blanco. The four of you collected the black King pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team COPR. Led by... Crimson Ash!" Ozpin stated. He walked up to Crimson to congratulate her and muttered "I think you owe Mr. Pi 300 Lien, if I'm not mistaken" to which she turned to look at Omega, who was grinning.

Walking back down from the stage, Omega started laughing. "Y'know, I don't make bets if I don't think it's plausible" He grinned to Crimson.

"Fuck off" She half-laughed, a small smile on her face. Just as they reached their corner the next team was being called out.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" He spoke into the microphone infront of him, as before, congratulating Cardin on his leadership.

Prost subconsciously analysed their team, observing everything from their height, to the attitude they had surrounding them. "I'm thinking they may be trouble, maybe not in a fight, but their attitude almost drips of arrogance."

A brief silence fell over the group as they pondered this. About a second later, Rosa spoke up.

"You did it again" she said, smirking. "You analysed your potential opponents"

"Shhh! I want to see who's on the next team" Crimson said, silencing her team.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin stated. The shocked look on Jaune's face easily noticed by every member of Team COPR.

"Interesting choice" Omega said, "I would have put Pyrrha as leader, but whatever"

"Well, I did hear that he was the one who formulated the plan to take down the Deathstalker, could be a wise decision on Oz's part" Prost replied as Pyrrha accidentally knocked Jaune to the floor, making Omega laugh.

"_Shhhhh!_" Crimson _and_ Rosa shushed them.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said into the microphone once more.

"Huh, shorty's the leader of their team?" Crimson said, rather surprised.

"She led the attack against the Nevermore, it was a well formulated plan, and I wouldn't be surprised if that was why. However, it's not the leadership skills that I'm worried about for that team." Prost replied, watching Yang crush the wind out of Ruby.

"Revenge of the Ice Queen?" Omega asked, a slight grin on his face from the phrase.

"That's one way to put it, yeah" Prost chuckled.

"Let's not worry about that for now, let's get to or dorm and sleep" Crimson ordered.

As they headed out of the Amphitheatre they passed Team CRDL, who just sneered at them. However this wasn't missed Omega, who just turned his head to face them. "See ya' on the sparring floor, shitbags!" Omega said to them, an innocent smile spreading across his face, as he changed his weapon into a railgun, causing some of CRDL to back away. "Ciao!" Omega said, before running up to his team.

Heading through the school they saw a few people in the training room, sparring, doing target practice, etc. "No time to wait, we gotta sleep, classes start tomorrow so it would be wise to get as much as we can" Crimson said.

"In other words, she's knackered and wants to pass out right now" Omega translated.

"Hey!"

"Just stating facts!"

This resulted in a high speed chase around the statue in the park. Eventually ending with Omega tripping over and Crimson catching up to him to punch him in the shoulder.

"So… which room are we in?" Omega asked, once they'd reached the dorms.

"Room 467" Crimson replied, "It should be along this corridor somewhere… 465… 466… Ah! 467"

They opened the door to reveal a rather empty room, 4 beds lined up against the back wall, shelves on the walls next to them and walls with nothing on them.

"So… unpack now? Or unpack tomorrow? Or both?" Omega asked.

"Well… if we unpack now, there'd be less chance for us to be late for class and we get less sleep. But, if we unpack tomorrow, there's more sleep, yet we'd be more likely to be late" Rosa said, contemplating their choices.

"So… unpack now?" Omega whined.

"Yes, Om. But, y'know, I packed marshmallows in one of these bags. If you unpack now, I'll give you some" Crimson replied, a mischievous smile playing across her face, making Omega's eyes widen. In no less than 5 minutes, all their stuff was out of the bags, it was either on the shelves, covering the walls, in the dresser, or under their beds.

"Well, that was easy, sleep? And also, _marshmallows_" Omega smiled at them.

"Alright, here you go" Crimson said, chucking a pack of strawberry marshmallows at him, "Alright, let's sleep, team!"

"Wooo!" Rosa cheered as she literally jumped into her bed.

As soon as Crimson shut her eyes, she was asleep.

But she was woken up in the middle of the night by the sounds of movement, she looked over to where it was and saw Omega twisting and turning over in his bed. Getting up, she walked over to him and prodded him awake.

"You alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" he replied, also whispering.

"Come on, let's go over here so we can speak with less chance of waking up the others." she said, pulling him over across the room, "So, what was it about?" She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, it wasn't really a nightmare, it was more of a memory which was turned into a nightmare, I think you can guess which one" He said back.

"Yeah… I think I know which one..." She said, rubbing the top of her head.

She hugged him, just to calm him down "It won't happen again, we're becoming huntsmen and huntresses, we'll be able to protect ourselves by the end of this" she said.

"Yeah… I just don't trust that Cardin bloke..." he responded, "Prost was right, they're gonna be cuntbags. Watch out for them, if they find out, okay?" he continued, smiling a bit.

"You don't think I can handle them?" She asked, mock-hurt on her face. But glad he was back to his usual self.

"W-What?! No! You can handle them fine, just don't get into too big of a fight, okay?" he said, stuttering.

"Don't worry, I'll only mortally wound them" She smirked, turning to face her bed "I'll be fine."

Walking back to her bed she remembered the events from the day she met Omega, "Thank fuck he was there..." She muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear, all the while looking at his left arm.

* * *

**So sorry for this just being a bit of a filler chapter!  
****I'll be back to normal chapters next, but for the moment I'm trying to decide how to fit the team into the main canon without fucking everything up. Oh, and I'm starting to delve a little into backstory, for those who like that stuff (don't worry, I like knowing the characters too).**

**Anyway, as always, reviews will always be welcomed!  
-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

An incredibly irritating noise woke Crimson up from her deep sleep, said noise could also be referred to as an alarm, but Crimson's mind wasn't awake enough to comprehend this fact. Looking around, she noticed the noise had woken everyone but Omega.

Grabbing her scroll from next to her she opened it to disable the alarm, yawning while doing so.

"Should we wake up lazy-ass over here?" She heard Rosa ask.

Turning, she saw Rosa with the skirt from the uniform and her normal shirt, pointing at Omega.

"Let 'im rest, it's not like we'll be late" Prost said, getting out of bed, "Also, Ro, clothes." he continued, lazily smirking at his sister.

Unable to form words, Crimson just pointed over to the coffee cup by her bed and grunted at Rosa. Taking the hint, Rosa grabbed the cup.

"How do you take it?" Rosa asked, then, realising she wasn't able to form words continued by asking, "Cream?"

Face-planting back into her pillow, Crimson raised her arm, two fingers raised.

"And sugar?"

Crimson once again replied with 1 finger. Rosa proceeded to walk off to get her's and Crim's morning coffee, while Prost headed for the shower. "I take it you aren't getting up before your coffee?" He chuckled, receiving a dark look from his team leader, who was hugging her pillow.

A couple of minutes later, Rosa returned, two coffee cups in her hands, still wearing her normal shirt. "Here you go!" she said cheerily, giving Crimson her cup, "I'd let it cool bef-" she started, before being cut off by Crimson downing half of it in one "-ore it cools down, but nevermind."

"Thanks" Crimson muttered before asking "What do they put in these things? I feel like I've slept for a day."

Rosa just shrugged, turning to face Omega, "So, how'd you two meet?" Rosa asked, turning back to her with a rather suggestive look on her face.

"Wel- _Hey! _It's not that kind of relationship." she responded, looking rather irritated.

Rosa just looked a bit disappointed, turning away.

"Sunk your ship?" Crimson asked, a rather satisfied look on her face, "Anyway, we should wake him, he'll miss his shower if we don't." she said.

Rosa nodded, walking over to Omega's bed, and prodding him a few times. After getting no response she shoved him, still no response. She turned to see Crimson smirking at her from her bed. "Get him up" She said, walking back. Crimson got out of bed and walked over to the bedside. "Hey, Om, there's a pile of Marshmallows next to your bed. We'll eat 'em if you don't wake up."

Omega was standing bolt upright in less than a second, frantically looking about for the supposed pile of marshmallows. "_Where are they?!_" He yelled.

"Hey, calm down, Batman, there aren't any marshmallows, we just woke you up for your shower, _Prost should be out in a minute, shouldn't he, Rosa?_" she 'subtly' hinted to Prost to hurry up.

Once they were all showered and dressed, they sat down – or, in Omega's case, led on their bed – Waiting for first lesson. "So… what're we gonna do while we wait?" Prost asked.

They all sat in silence, thinking, until they heard a whistle and a thud from the room next to them. "Someone's fallen from the wrong side of the bed" Omega chuckled.

Turning to face the wall behind her, Crimson listened before consulting her team "Say, what class do we have first?" she asked the ever knowledgeable Prost.

He looked at the timetable they'd pinned to the wall, confirming if he was right. "Yes!" he whispered, to the others' confusion, "We have Grimm Studies with Professor Port, it's in the East block so I'd recommend going now" he explained, standing up with Rosa soon following his lead.

"Well, let's go then, wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" Crimson said, looking over at her long-time friend specifically, before turning to walk out the door, her team following.

It took them a good twenty minutes to get to the classroom for their first lesson of the year, walking through the doors, they were greeted by the sight of a slightly portly man, who they guessed was in his 50s-60s, who was dressed in a red suit and had a rather large, grey moustache, Omega simply chuckled at the sight.

"Ah! Sit down, sit down, class." He said, addressing the group at the door, who were knocked over by another group of people who ran into them.

"Sorry!" said the girl at the front of the group, "We didn't see you there! You see, we were kind of late getting out of bed, then we started unpacking and by the time we'd done that we had to sort out the beds to make more room, so we turned them into bunk beds and then we had to clean and then we realised that we were running late so we came running to class and here we are!" the girl, who Omega realised was Ruby, explained at a speed that would put a bullet to shame.

"Um… what?" Omega said, picking his jaw up from the floor.

* * *

Upon sitting down, the teacher infront of them started the lecture.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!" He joked, badly. Realising no one laughed at his pitifully bad joke, he continued. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming _with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He said, winking at Yang, who groans uncomfortably. Port, who seemed to not notice, continued again, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!"

Omega groaned as a random student cheered, apparently liking the 'joke', to which every head turned to face him making him embarrassed and sit down. Once again, Port continued, "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

As the teacher rambled on about his past, Omega could feel his eyelids falling. Placing his head on the desk, he slowly fell into a sleep full of dreams about Railguns, girls and boring lectures.

Only to be awoken when he got poked by his long-time friend, Crimson, to hear the last few words of is lecture.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodimen__t _of these _traits_?" he asked, to which the Ice Queen's hand shot up immediately.

"I do, sir!" She half yelled, the anger not going unnoticed by any of the members of Team COPR.

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port exclaimed, gesturing to a cage.

"… How did we not see that until just now..?" Omega asked Crimson, who just shrugged, staring at the cage which had bright, glowing red eyes, easily visible through the bars.

* * *

Having changed into her combat gear, Weiss readied herself for the fight.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang yelled from the crowd.

"Fight well!" Blake added in, holding a little flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss lowered her sword a bit and turned to face her, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" she yelled at the young leader, who shrunk back and muttered an apology.

"Allllright!" Port shouted as he raised his weapon, a blunderbuss with an axe at the back, and struck the lock, releasing the Grimm that was kept captive, a Boarbatusk.

It recklessly charged at her, giving her a chance to deflect its attack and dodged out the way, the Boarbatusk ran past her, gaining some distance, waiting, as if it were studying her, while Weiss was readying herself for its next attack.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_, were you?" Port stated from the sidelines, chuckling a bit.

Weiss launched herself towards the Grimm infront of her, sticking her blade forward at its skull. At the same time, the Boarbatusk commenced its charge and ran towards her. They met in the centre of the classroom and Weiss' rapier got wedged in its tusks. Still holding onto the hilt, she fought to regain control over her weapon.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port exclaimed his ever so slightly unhelpful advice from the side again.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled, trying to encourage her team-mate, who just glared back at her.

Taking the opportunity, the Grimm turned its head, ripping the sword from Weiss' grip and slamming her back with its tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port butted in once again, to which Crimson rolled her eyes.

Weiss looked up to see the Boarbatusk charged again, she rolled away just before she got trampled by the Grimm, making it smash into a desk. She ran to her sword, sliding to pick it up.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby started, noticing the lack of protection.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her leader, who looked hurt, even from the back.

The Boarbatusk leapt to its feet and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly towards its opponent, gaining speed as it launched itself at Weiss. She activated one of her blue-white glyphs to block the roll and leapt up to a black glyph, which turned blue, and launched herself into the Grimm's stomach, squealing as it died. Weiss simply gasped with relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed _in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Port said, rather cheerily. Weiss just glared and walked away.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune muttered, watching her exit the classroom. Prost simply considered her actions and started follow her out of the classroom.

"Prost?" Rosa asked, looking at him, curious as to his intentions.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, just tell her stuff" he replied, a small smile on his face.

* * *

He rounded the corner, stopping and going back once he heard the sounds of the Ice Queen herself, and Ruby. "That's just it - you've done _nothing _to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and _trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said, turning away from Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake." she put rather bluntly, walking off.

Not waiting to see Ruby's response, Prost activated his semblance, which made him transparent, and walked past her walking to the balcony's doorway to see her gripping onto the railing.

"You seem pissed" He said, deactivating it.

Spinning round and putting her hand on her weapon's hilt she faced him.

"Woah! Chill. Just want to talk" He responded, raising his hands, Weiss glaring at him the whole time, "What's up? You've been pretty pissed since the announcements of teams yesterday" he continued, walking over to the railing and leaning on it.

"Well… I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" she said.

A brief silence filled the air before Prost began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, you dolt?!" She screeched, trying to stare him down... and failing miserably.

"Man, that's a good joke" he said, wiping away a fake tear.

"A joke?!" she yelled in his face, a fire burning in her ice cold eyes.

"Let me explain, at the moment, I don't see a huntress in training, I see someone's who's got everything they want, when they wanted, it for their whole life" he said, his grin disappearing.

"That's not even _remotely_ true!" she responded, to which Prost just smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Well… not _entirely_ true" she muttered, giving in.

"Look, you don't get everything, I learnt that a long time ago, and sulking isn't going to do shit, so, don't complain about what you don't have, and treasure what you do, because someday, it might be gone and you can't do anything about it" he continued, turning around and facing back to the doorway, putting all of his weight on the railing, a dark look on his face, "Don't try to be the best leader you can, try to be the best team-mate, I think your leader would appreciate that."

Weiss pondered his words for a bit, then smiled a bit at his back, as she watched him walk off.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is complete! And it is the longest chapter so far!  
My favourite part of this chapter was probably the fight with the Boarbatusk. I just love action, y'know?  
Not sure if I got Ruby right, but I tried and I think I did well.  
Also, I decided to put both episodes of The Badge and The Burden in one, just to make it easier.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed. Stay legendary!**

**-=[Mysterious****Biscuit]=-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Cardin stood on one side of the arena, his mace resting on his shoulder. He was watching his opponent, Jaune, who was leaning on his sword, apparently tired. He laughs as Jaune summons the strength to make a charge, which Cardin dodged. Jaune looks back to see Cardin's mace rocketing towards him, launching him and his shield across the arena. Standing up, Jaune charges, now only armed with his sword, but gets blocked by the mace's hilt. With their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose_!" Cardin said, glaring down at his opponent.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune starts, but then gets kneed in the gut, making him drop his sword and fall to the ground. Cardin raises his mace above his head and goes to slam it on his head before the bell rings, signifying the match being over.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda called from the side, causing Cardin to relent and walk away. She walks up, tapping a few buttons on her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" she continued, glancing at Jaune who was sitting on the stage, looking at his scroll.

"Speak for yourself" Cardin muttered, walking off back to the stands.

"We have time for one more match, the match will be Omega Pi versus Yang Xiao Long" She announced, to which Omega and Yang stood up and walked over to the stage, and took their stances. Yang activating Ember Cecilia, Omega changing his weapon to a sword.

"Oh, and Mr. Pi, please, don't use your railgun for these sparring sessions, we don't need _that _happening again" Goodwitch told him, Omega nodded begrudgingly.

The two circled eachother, waiting for the other to make the first strike. It was Yang who charged first, sending a right hook straight to Omega's head. He dodged the strike, rolling under her arm and delivering a minor blow to her leg causing her to stumble a bit. Once again, they waited, watching eachothers movements, waiting for an attack. This time, Omega made a charge, pressing a button on his sword to change it to his gauntlet, he sent a hit soaring into her stomach, Yang blocked this with her left gauntlet and used her right to send a hit to his head. Jumping back from her attack, he switched back to his sword, readying himself for an attack. Yang charged launching a dual handed attack to the left and right side of Omega's abdomen. Parrying the hand from the left, he hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword, taking a small hit from her right hook at the time.

"Haha, you seem be a good… challenge..." she stated, noticing the few strands of hair that were floating down infront of her. A single 'Oh no' was heard from the crowd. "You… you _bastard_!" Yang yelled, her eyes having changed from lilac to red.

"Um… what?" Omega asked, one eyebrow raised until he saw a flurry of blows coming his way, hitting him from every angle and launching him across the arena. Upon his landing, a small patch of what looked like skin landed atop Yang's head. She grabbed it looked at him. His left hand had a hole in the layer of skin. What she saw wasn't muscle though, muscle isn't silver. Having calmed down, she walked over to him, looking at his damaged hand.

"Well… I guess since you noticed that I can do this now..." he said, seemingly pressing his arm randomly. A couple of seconds later, the skin on his arm dissolved into the air, leaving a mechanical arm in it's place. Yang just stared, shocked. "Y'know, if you stared any harder, I'd have holes in it. Good job, by the way"

"Huh?" Yang asked as Omega showed her his scroll. His aura was in the red. "I guess I _tore _a hole in your attack plan" she said, causing the whole classroom to groan apart from Omega who laughed. "Yeah, I think I'll run like a _hair _if I do that again" he said, which got even more groans from the class, before returning to his seat to get his stuff before the bell rang.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced, receiving a cheer from Team COPR.

* * *

Sitting down at their table for lunch, they started talking. "So… I've just realised this… it's been like… 3 weeks? And, we haven't really learnt much about eachother, so… Prost, who are you?" Omega said, chuckling a bit.

Prost chuckled with him. "Well, as you probably guessed, I'm Rosa's twin brother, _older _twinbrother. I attended Signal and I'm a human, so I'm not hiding anything physically" he said, looking at Omega. "I spent 5 years training, including live training, and unlocked my aura at the age of 10, sums up me, really. Same goes for Rosa, 'xcept for the fact she's a girl and was born 5 minutes after me." he continued, receiving a glare from his sister.

"Fair enough" Crimson said, "I'm Crimson, or, in Om's case, Crim, I'm a wolf Faunus and was raised outside the kingdom so I didn't attend combat school but I did learn from my parents. You know Blake? Yeah, we knew eachother, used to go to the same club… thing. However, I had to move a few years ago so I doubt she remembers me. Anyway, my aura was unlocked when I was 12 and I've stuck with Om for the past few years now," she stated.

"Wait, you're a wolf faunus?" Rosa asked, "Don't they normally have the ears?" she continued, one eyebrow raised and pointing to the top of her head.

Crimson looked down upon being reminded, "Yeah, I did once too. You know the story about the faunus that was attacked a few years ago? Had their ears… removed." she said.

"Yeah?"

"That was me, Om here came before I was about to be murdered for my heritage and lost his arm in the process... that's also how we met, since you were asking earlier, Rosa," Crimson stated, sounding rather depressed from the memory.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's fine"

"Anyways, continuing, I'm Omega, Crimson's long time friend! I was raised on one of the offshore islands so I had live training, I was taught by my parents pretty much from since I was able to walk, so I'm pretty damn good with my weapon, I've not left Crim's side so she's pretty much like a sister to me" He said, smiling.

That is, until Cardin spoke up from behind them, "Ohohoh, a Faunus girl huh?"

Crimson didn't do anything as a response, however she did notice Omega's hand clench into a fist. She put her hand on it, trying to calm him down.

"I mean, it's not surprising that an animal like you hangs out with a freak li-" He never got to finish his words as both Crimson and Omega punched him in the face, making him ragdoll back into his table.

"Flight school is now in session, free for those who wish to insult me for my missing arm!" Omega announced, glaring at the struggling figure of Cardin. "No one? Aww, I wanted to launch another person across the room" he pouted, walking over to Team RWBY and NPR, who watched all of it, "Hey, where's Jaune?" he asked, noticing the lack of the blonde leader.

"He left after we consulted him about his issue with Cardin, I don't think he really wants to talk about it..." Ruby said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

* * *

"_This _is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck said, appearing next to the map at the front of the class. "Humankind was quite, quite _adamant _about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." he continued, pointing to Menagerie on the map, then appearing at the side to take a sip of his coffee before returning to his desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent _events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he stated, zooming around the classroom and taking a sip from his coffee once more. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" he then asked.

Crimson looked at her friend, who just smiled and nodded. She slowly raised her hand, she saw a few other students do the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely _this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He exclaimed, taking another quick sip of coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" she stated, rather matter of factly.

"Precisely! _And_, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck continued to ask.

"Hey!" Jaune accidentally shouted, making all of Team COPR's heads turn in surprise.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked, suddenly in Jaune's face, at this point, Omega had lost focus and returned to staring around the room. He noticed Pyrrha making weird hand gestures towards Jaune.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus…" Jaune said, noticing Pyrrha's abstract hand movements aswell. "...had over that guy's stuff..." He continued, until he saw Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes, instantly assuming the most obvious meaning. "Uhh… _Binoculars!_"

For the first time in his life, Omega's hand literally went through his face.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck announced, receiving a groan from Crimson.

"Well, I know it's easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier," Cardin replied, causing Crimson to glare at him and growl a little.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said, looking rather unamused.

"What? You got a problem?" he asked, glaring back at her.

"No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." she answered, smirking a tiny bit. Cardin growled.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured," Blake added, turning to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such _a failure." she continued, making Cardin stand, his fist clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You _and _Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck stated, zooming infront of Jaune while doing so. COPR heard the groan that Jaune released.

"Harsh…" Prost muttered, continuing his game of watching Oobleck.

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck announced, disappearing to the other side of the classroom.

* * *

They left the classroom, walking towards the training rooms since they had nothing else to do. That is, until Omega broke off from the group and headed down a different corridor.

"Hey, Omega? Where are you going?" Prost asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Forge, then library, I've got a project that I want to work on" he replied briefly, not stopping nor turning around.

"Um… okay..? See you at the dorm later..?" Rosa said, sounding like she didn't believe her words.

"Sure, sure" He said, raising a hand in a sort of wave behind him, Crimson was looking at his back in shock.

"Crimson? Are you okay..?" Rosa asked, giving her leader a weird look.

"Was he being serious about something? Holy fuck it's the end of the world... Monty save us from this terrible fate!" Crimson yelled in response, surprising the other two members of her team.

Everyone in the corridor just stopped what they were doing and stared at her, some trying to hold in laughter, others with looks of utter confusion splashed across their face. That is, until Prost spoke up.

"So… training?" He asked, turning to face the corridor again.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's late, there's 2 reasons for this.  
****1\. I am generally rather shite at keeping to schedules.  
****2\. I recently reacquired Skyrim, so I've been playing that for the past few days.  
****Anyway, yes, Crim's a faunus. Any of you expect that? I guess some of you did, but what about Om's arm? Doubt any of you expected _that_! Haha!**

**[Omega: Boooo!]**

**Oh shut up, Om, and _get back in the story_!  
****Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are welcomed as always!**

**Stay legendary.**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Omega walked down the empty corridor towards the Forge. He'd noticed a steady rise in his aura reserves, an overload, if you would call it that. As all huntsmen and huntresses know, or should know, excessive amounts of aura can tamper with one's mental or physical well-being. In some of the most severe cases, people have lost their sanity and/or limbs.

Which is currently why he is walking to the forge to cut a hole in his left arm and insert a custom yet-to-be-buit computer chip into it.

Yep, totally normal.

Of course, he wasn't just going to cut open an arm and slide the chip in, that would be stupid. He'd need an upgrade. Which is why, once he has made said chip and cut said hole, he is going to head up to the library and write an excessively complex programme to manage the data for his arm, the programme will be called Marshmallow.

Again, completely and utterly normal.

For a beacon student that is.

"Hey, Or, could you gimme a bit of fire? Preferably about 5000 degrees." He asked, looking over to the figure next to him.

"Of course, Omega" the other person said in response, spontaneously combusting on the spot.

He looked the same as Omega, apart from the fact that he was bald and wearing an orange shirt and trousers, unlike Omega who was wearing a black trenchcoat, with 60 cal. dust rounds attached to his belt, and dust infused iron plated jeans.

"… Thanks." he said, as his burning companion melted the metal, then merged with him again.

"We are the metaaaa!" he shouted as he disappeared, leaving a very confused and suddenly exhausted Omega behind.

Omega just stared at the place where he was, before shaking his head and turning back to the mould infront of him. Pouring the molten iron into the mould, he pulled out a small vial containing a grey dust like substance. Sprinkling a handful into the iron, he watched as it cooled at an incredible speed, hammering it when he saw irregularities.

"Seriously, what goes on in his head..." Omega muttered, removing the newly created memory unit from the mould. "Anyway... memory dust, how helpful you are… or will be, at that" he sighed, pocketing the prototype dust.

* * *

Prost, Crimson and Rosa walked into their dorm after a 50 minute training session to, who they thought was, Omega wearing a red trenchcoat and trousers, though they didn't notice the ever so slight height difference… being he was 30 centimetres shorter.

"Hello Omega" Crimson said, walking into the room and falling onto her bed, not realising the differences.

"Bwargh" he replied, grinning like a child.

Silence filled the room as everyone noticed the differences.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a familiar voice said from behind them, causing Prost and Rosa to turn around in disbelief. "Red! What did I say about tricking my friends?" he said, telling off the, what seemed like, younger version of him.

"Don't do it unless entirely necessary" 'Red' pouted, staring at his feet.

"Good, now go on, join your brothers" Omega replied as 'Red' hugged him, and merged with him again, leaving an even more tired Omega than he was before.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, so… what did I just watch?" Prost asked, still incredibly confused, while walking over to his bed and sat down, being quickly joined by his sister, who had stayed silent the whole time.

"Oh, that's my semblance, I rarely use it though… it's really… really tiring" Omega stated, collapsing on his bed without getting changed, and instantly falling asleep.

Everyone just stared at him for a few seconds, until Crimson stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Crimson was awoken, oh, so rudely in the middle of the night to two voices talking.

"Who's the girl?" voice uno asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Oh, that's Crimson, she's my friend and team leader" voice two stated, a hint of happiness in his tone, she assumed it was Omega.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, and who's the sleeping girl?" voice one questioned, making Crimson curse under her breath.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Crim?" Omega asked, sounding slightly irritated. "By any chance would you be awake, my fine lady?" he continued, making her sigh and turn over to look at him.

She saw a see-through midget sitting on Omega's shoulder. Silence continued.

"… Why do you have a transparent midget on your shoulder?" she asked, confused out of her mind.

"Ah, yeah… So… you know how my arm's kinda, not real..?" Omega started explaining.

Crimson just gave him a look which rather bluntly said 'get on with it'.

"ImadeanAItomoderatemyauralevelsbecausemybodystillisn'tusedtomissinganarm" He explained in one breath.

Crimson just stared at him, not understanding a word he just said.

"He made me to control his aura, his soul is still producing aura for a full body, not one with a metal arm" the see-through midget clarified.

"Oh..." she responded "What's the A stand for?" she asked.

"Artificial" Omega answered.

"And the-"

"Intelligence" Both Omega and AI responded in unison.

"Ohhhh… so, how did you make it?" she asked "I mean… must have been rather complex, creating something that can answer questions and learn like a real person?" she continued.

Omega rubbed the back of his neck as he started to go through everything he did. "So… when I went to the forge I created a memory chip using iron and a custom dust of my own design called memory dust" he started.

"Memory dust?" Crimson interrupted.

"It contains the memories or, in this case, aura of the person who uses it, it's still in the experimental phase, though, so… I won't give it to Ice Queen yet." Omega explained, taking out a small bottle from his trenchcoat on the bedpost and handing it to his faunus friend, who inspected the dust inside, "Anyway, since you wanted me to continue" he started back up, his face lighting up from the tech talk "I cut a hole into my left arm for the chip to actually be in contact with me. This will provide it easy access to my aura so that it doesn't go overboard. After that, I headed to the library to create one of the most complex programmes I have ever heard of, ever. In all time. And called it marshmallow, because it's necessary for me. Oh, and I channelled a bit of aura into the chip, to get it working, you know?" he finished, beaming the widest smile Crimson had ever seen on his face.

"That's… rather excessive… even for you" she stated bluntly, barely comprehending any of what he just explained to her.

"Yeah… when he explained it to me I was confused as well, but I try not to worry about it" the midget said again.

"Oh yeah, small… see-through… midget guy, what's your name? It's kinda irritating thinking of you as 'midget' all the time, even in my head" Crimson asked, "And good advice by the way. I have a habit of doing that with Omega most of the time, now that I think about it..." she started, her voice turning into a mutter towards the end.

"I heard that!" Omega whisper-shouted, both of them ignored him.

"He called me Alpha Iota, I'm assuming he's continuing his family's tradition of names from the dark millennia… I'd actually like to research into that time period at some point..." 'Alpha' stated, curiosity taking the better of him.

"The dark millennia..?" Crimson asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Omega looked at her, slightly confused, "Well… to put it simply, no one knows whether it _actually_ existed… but that's not relevant, the dark millennia is a time period from before dust and, supposedly, before even the creatures of Grimm. There are many theories about it, one of which is that there were no Faunus at the time, only humanity, and they survived on seven continents, _seven_ of them! Not the five we know to exist today..."

"Woah.. Crimson" gasped, the idea was otherworldly in her eyes.

"I know… weird, anyway, we should really sleep, it's..." he stated, checking his scroll, "3AM! Welp! Goodnight!" he said, falling asleep instantly.

"I wish I knew how he did that..." Crimson muttered, going back to sleep herself.

* * *

Omega felt himself being prodded awake by someone. Someone with irritatingly cold hands. "Lemme sleep a li'l lnger" he slurred, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

"How much longer do you want?" A female voice asked from beside him.

"… A day?" he replied, hope lining his voice. That is, before he was ever so rudely awoken by the covers of his bed being ripped off, and him being jettisoned onto the floor, "I'm awake!" he yelled, standing up before turning to the grinning twins next to him. He knew that grin. It was the shit-eating grin of someone who had found out someone's awkward secret, "Oh fuck no..." he said, remembering his rather… 'interesting' dream from last night.

"So… like a sister?" Prost grinned at him, receiving the coldest glare he'd ever seen from Omega's already narrowed eyes, before he starting laughing as he watched Omega stormed to the bathroom.

"Ugh… what's all the noise?" they heard a tired voice come from their left. They turned to see Crimson struggling to prop herself up. She placed a hand where she thought the bed was, missed, and fell out the bed entirely, making the Blanco twins laugh even louder than they already were.

Pointing at Prost, Crimson gave her first order of the day, "You! Get me a coffee! Two creams and two sugars!" she commands.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be ri-" he started, beginning to walk away before he crashed into Omega, who was only wearing a towel.

An incredibly awkward silence filled the room as two people's faces flushed red, another rubbed his nose while glaring at his friend, and the final stood perfectly calm, holding a cup of coffee in his metal hand.

"I have your coffee, Crim." Omega said, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Uh… th-thanks" She stuttered, quickly grabbing the cup from him.

"Oh, could someone give me my clothes please" He said, pointing to the surprisingly neat pile of clothes next to his bed, which Rosa quickly picked up and gave to him and then proceeded to push him back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

There was a brief silence as everyone processed what had just happened before howls of laughter could be heard from behind the bathroom door.

"God-fucking-damnit" Prost muttered, glaring at where he assumed Omega was.

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch explained while three of the four teams behind her were awestruck by the red forest around them, before stopping to continue "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Omega and Crimson turned to look at the rest of their team, giving them a grin before following teams RWBY and NPR.

"Sooooooooo… Omega, who do you like?" Prost grinned, receiving a brief glare from him.

"No one" He responded, not looking at Prost.

"Is that so? Bec-" Before Prost could finish, he found himself flying through the air and colliding with a tree… or five.

Silence filled the clearing as Omega turned to Crimson and Rosa, "I'll be right back" he said, giving a warning glare to Rosa before heading in the direction Prost flew.

He ran through the forest until he came across a clearing caused by someone's recent collision with multiple trees.

"Oh, hey Omega" Prost called out from the centre of it all.

"Hey" Omega replied, "Look, don't tell her about that okay?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh? Is that confirmation of my suspicions?" Prost asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Ugh, no" Omega replied, glaring at him.

"But seriously, do you like her?" Prost asked, unexpectedly turning serious all of a sudden and turning to face his teammate.

"I don't know" Omega replied.

A silence filled the air as Prost tried to process this information, it was actually a bit harder than some would think.

"… You… don't know?" he asked, surprised at the unexpected answer, "How do you not know?"

"I don't know, I just don't, it's as confusing as you'd expect it to be" Omega answered, leaning against a tree and sighing as he stared up at the sky.

A few seconds passed without the two saying anything, "Should we head back to the other two..?" Prost asked, deciding not to pry any further.

They walked back through the forest in silence, neither speaking for separate reasons. Omega because he simply liked it, and Prost because he didn't want to say anything that would irritate his friend. That is… until a very annoying person ran into them yelling about an Ursa going after Cardin. Omega's eyes lit up at the news. "Where?" He asked. The CRDL team member pointed behind him, "Thank you" Omega grinned, dropping him.

"Omega, what are you doing?" Prost asked, slightly scared by Omega's tone. He watched his friend as he watched the lone CRDL member run off, his grin growing to demonic proportions. "Omega?" he asked again.

"Settling the score" he replied before running in the direction that they were told at a speed Prost couldn't catch up to.

* * *

**Welp! Sorry for the long delay! I've had exams recently so I've been revising a crap ton meaning I haven't had time to type this chapter up.**

**Again, sorry.**

**Also, that conversation that Prost had with Omega in the forest, yeah, that happened to me once, irritating as hell when you're in a situation like that.**

**Anyway, review and stay legendary!**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**

**P.S Yes, there was a RvB reference in there. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"How in the quite literal flying _fuck_ did you lose him?!" Crimson shrieked, fire burning in her pitch black eyes. All of her rage being directed at the boy infront of her. Said boy was fearing for his life, not answering the question. "How. Did. You. Lose him?!" She repeated, literally burning his clothing with her glare.

Prost finally managed to find his voice. "He ran off!" He blurted out, cowering away from the furious leader infront of him. Upon hearing this Crimson calmed down a bit, only slightly though.

"He ran off?" she asked, venom in her voice, "Which way did he go?" She asked, glaring at Prost who flinched, expecting an attack that didn't come.

"He went to find Cardin, something about 'settling the score', I'm not really sure what it meant..." Prost replied, gaining the interest of his sister and receiving a groan from Crimson "What?" he asked.

"I have a feeling Cardin's going to be in the infirmary for a while, Prost" She sighed, finally having calmed down after the impotent rage that stood before them a second ago. She turned to face in the supposed direction of Cardin, "Omega I know you're there, you know I have a 7th sense around you" she said, apparently talking to the bush. There was a few seconds of rustling before Omega came out of it, an unconscious Cardin draped over both shoulders. It took them all a few seconds to notice Cardin's injuries.

His chestplate was cut open at the front and was showing a large cut into his abdomen, his hands were coated in blood from patches of missing skin on his arm and his left leg was twisted in the wrong direction. "Anyone asks, we were attacked by a lot of Grimm on the way back to the meeting place, okay?" Omega said, grinning nervously.

Crimson just gave him a look that said 'Seriously?' while Prost decided to question his friend. "So… what actually happened?" he asked. "I'll explain when we get back" he started, "But can someone give me a hand with this undeserving sack of discriminatory shite? He is rather heavy..." he continued, sending a wry smile in the way of his teammates, who all just laughed and left him to it.

As they walked back through the forest, a question sprung up in Rosa's mind. "Hey, Omega? About your semblance… how many clones can you actually create?" she asked, turning to face the irritated boy. "I mean… you said they tired you out so… what's your limit?" she continued.

He just looked at her with the world famous cold-stare-of-death, signifying that he wasn't able to talk at the moment, due to the heavy weight on his back.

* * *

"So, you going to tell us why Cardin had about 5,000 cuts all over him?" Prost asked, staring inquisitively at Omega, who had dropped Cardin off at the infirmary a few minutes before. Now that they had got back to the dorm the other three had chosen to question him.

Omega gave a sigh, muttering something about a 'stupid author' and 'making him do all the explaining'.

**Honestly, he might get turned into a Grimm if he says something about a 'stupid author' again.**

Omega paled considerably, for seemingly no reason. Everyone else just looked at eachother before they shrugged.

**Now, be a good little OC and explain. **

He nodded furiously before stuttering out indecipherable words. Once again, everyone just shrugged. Omega took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before starting. "Okay… right… you all know how the Faunus war ended right..?" He asked, still pale as a ghost.

"Yes… the assassination of General Winchester. Humanity had already suffered severe losses in previous battles due to miscalculations and were being overwhelmed. The loss of one of their major tacticians left their armies in disarray and soon alternate means of ending the war were being sought out, the White Fang was established to be a symbol of peace between the two races." Rosa said, smirking slightly at her knowledge of the subject. Omega smirked back at her.

"Mostly right, however, you got one fact wrong. General Winchester was not assassinated, he died in combat, a duel between him and my grandfather" Omega stated, smirking at the gasps and jaw drops of his teammates, before continuing "The truth was covered up, nobody wanted to know that humanity had fought on both sides during the war, it would cause civil unrest, or even another war" He explained, still smirking at his friends' expressions of shock. That is, until Prost decided to break the silence, "Wait… why would it cause civil war..?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Omega just grimaced, "If they knew, people would turn against eachother, no one knew which families fought on which side, so yeah… two plus two makes four." He explained, "Anyway, enough of the history lesson, I feel like _I _may fall asleep if I don't stop explainining that. So, you know Cardin's a huge shitebag to the Faunus? I decided to stop him in the good ol' way, the same way our grandparents fought eachother, minus the death" he explained, grinning like an idiot. Crimson facepalmed.

"Sooooo… on another note, how many clones can you make, Omega?" Rosa asked after a brief silence… of 5 minutes. Before Omega could answer there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Rosa said, standing up and walking over to it. When she opened it she was surprised to see Ruby standing there, smiling nervously. "Can I help you?" Rosa asked, still slightly surprised to see the younger girl.

"Um… me and my team-" Ruby started before getting cut off by Omega "It's my team and I!" he shouted from inside the room, before a yelp of pain was heard as Crimson pinched his arm. "Right.. yeah… Anyways, my team and I were planning on going down into Vale tomorrow and we'd like you to join us!" she finished, smiling widely.

Crimson thought for a minute… she may be able to get reacquainted with Blake if she did… but they had a crapton of homework to catch up on, which if they didn't do their grades would suffer… "Sorry, Rose, we've got a ton of homework, and in all honesty, I'd like to get it done, maybe some other time?" she said in response, to which Ruby activated the infamous insanely-cute-puppy-eye tactic.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" She begged, making the other three instantly run up to her and hug her.

"Crimson! How could you be so evil?! _How could you turn down this puppy of adorableness?!_" Omega shouted at his friend, receiving nods from the other two.

"You know… puppy eyes… they don't work on wolves" Crimson responded, smirking at her teammates, before walking over to them and pulling them off of the suffocating huntress-in-training. "Sorry about those three, they're a sucker for cuteness" she said, patting the younger girl on the back.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, it's just a filler while I figure out a few things for the next few chapters.**

**So, a bit more detailing for Omega! How was it? Good? I have plans for him, _big_ plans. I think.**

**Anyway, review and stay legendary!**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_October 5, 2012 – 22:48_

_Welp! 'tas been a few days… or weeks… or months… nevermind, it's been a while since I wrote in this and I'm just going to catch up! Okay. I got accepted into Beacon! Monty shines upon me! On the first day someone threw up on the airship and someone, a 15 year old girl called Ruby Rose, exploded on a Schnee! Genius! Then we had an introduction to Beacon and stuff then we slept in the ballroom. I got chased for looking at other girls. Seriously, what is up with Crimson? I NEED MY EYE-CANDY! She should know that... But anyway, that's beside the point, I met a few nice people, then I met Ice Queen. Ice Queen is a Schnee, more specifically, the one that got exploded on. 2+2 makes 4, I don't like her. I don't think Crim does either... Anyway, second day_

Crimson barged into Omega half way through writing his entry, "Is that a diary?" She asked, stifling laughter, and completely failing. The question gained the attention of the rest of their team, who also chuckled at the discovery.

Omega's face flushed red at the mention of his possession, "No!" He yelled out, receiving louder laughs from his teammates, "It's a documentation of recent events! You know? For if someone needed to know what life was like now? What?!" He said, before questioning the unbelieving stare his friend was giving him.

"It's a diary" Crimson stated bluntly, continuing with her unbelieving tone.

"No! Maybe… _Okay fine! _It's a diary" Omega said, giving in to the continuous disbelieving stares of his friends, who went back to laughing at his expense. "Now please, can you at least let me finish _one_ entry?!" he yelled, trying to get his friends off his back, quite literally, in one case.

As the sounds of pen on paper started back up again, the other team members went back to doing their own thing. Crimson went back to reading her book, Prost played games on his scroll and Rosa continued practising with her aura, the occasional pink bubble spreading out over her arms.

Rosa, once again, tried asking the question that has been bugging her for the past four days. "Omega? How ma-" she started, but she was cut off by a rapid knocking on the door. She slowly turned around to face the door. "_God-fucking-damnit!_" she yelled, as the others laughed at her third failure of the month. She stormed over to the door and pulled it open, almost wrenching it off its hinges. "What?!" she yelled at the figure standing there, who jumped out of shock at the sudden shouting.

At the door, not unlike a few days before, stood Ruby Rose again, slightly scared by the irate girl infront of her. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go into town..." She pouted.

Silence filled the room as all 4 members of team COPR took in the sight, blinking every half-second.

Then they all glomped Ruby, making her start to suffocate from the lack of oxygen.

Crimson was the first to release her. "Well, I did say I might at another time, didn't I?" She said, smirking slightly, "We'll go, so release her you fucktards" she then ordered, a smile spread across her face. No response as the other three continued to suffocate the girl.

"Guys… can't… breathe" Ruby said, her voice muffled by the three bodies piled ontop of her. None of them moved. Crimson sighed before walking over to her and, with great difficulty, pulled the other members of her team off of Ruby. "Thanks" she said weakly, thanking the older girl who just nodded in response. "Well… I gotta get ready now! See you all at the airships!" she called out to them, before running back to her dorm.

* * *

The eight of them walked down the street, watching as shop owners and event organisers put up decorations and banners. They all stop as they turn a corner. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!" Weiss exclaimed, grinning widely.

Ruby turned to look at Weiss, a faint smile showing, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss" she said, "It's kinda weirding me out..." She continued, frowning a little.

"Yeah! Who are you and what have you done with the real Ice Queen?" Omega said, a playful grin spread across his face. Weiss ignored him and turned to face Ruby.

"How could you _not _smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!" She says, before continuing to walk, the rest of the group following behind her.

Crimson just gave a half-hearted glare, "Congratulations, you have succeeded in boring us" she deadpans, before slowing her pace to walk next to Blake.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang sighed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Weiss glared at her, "Quiet, you!" she hissed, eliciting laughter from the team accompanying them.

The group kept on walking, Crimson talking to Blake like an old friend, Omega talking with Yang and Ruby and the rest simply enjoying the day. They continued like that until they reached the docks, stopping to observe one of the ships sailing in. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked while a foghorn blared from the distant harbour entrance.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby exclaimed, covering her nose as she spoke.

"Probably worse for Crim, Ruby" Omega said, chuckling slightly, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Crimson shrugged, "It's not that bad" she said, breathing in the dock's air. Omega and Ruby shared a look, then shrugged.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative _of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn _duty to welcome them to this _fine _kingdom!" Weiss stated, ignoring the three of them as she watched some of the ships near.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake stated as they set off once more.

Weiss turns and glares at Blake, then scoffs, "You can't prove that!" she hissed, receiving seven disbelieving stares from the others.

Ruby turns and looks to her right, "Woah" she muttered, looking at the dust shop. It's windows were smashed in and the door was covered in layers of yellow Vale Police Dept. tape. She walked over to it while the rest of them followed her, "What happened here?" she asked the detectives.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle" the detective states, before walking over to his partner behind him.

"That's terrible" Yang sighs, looking at the shop with saddened eyes.

"They left all the money again!" the second detective says, indirectly catching Ruby's attention.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the first detective asked as he looked for any clues in the shop.

"I don't know, an army?" Detective No. 2 suggests, while the other shakes his head.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Numero Uno suggests back, waving his gun in the direction of the shop.

Nombre Deux takes off his sunglasses, "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough" he says, as he started to walk away.

"Hmph! The White Fang" Weiss started, her nose pointed in the air and her arms crossed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates" she exclaimed, receiving a… (wait for it) _**Weiss**_ cold glare from Crimson.

"What's _your _problem?" Blake asked, a hint of venom in her tone. Crimson's glare intensifies.

Weiss turns to face the two, subtly shivering from the glare the girl was giving her, "_My _problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" she states as Omega walks over to his friend to calm her down.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths" she says as she crosses her arms "They're a collection of misguided Faunus" she continues, getting a nod from the Crimson.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss half-shouts.

"So then they're _very _misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake retorts, her voice rising aswell.

Ruby goes thoughtful for a second before seemingly remembering something, "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him" she adds, trying to defuse the situation.

Weiss just snorts, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal" She states, receiving a wolf-like growl from Crimson who looked ready to attack her at any time.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang says, trying to calm her friends down, she looks at Omega who's simply mouthing 'Not helping'.

They heard a commotion from the docks and ran their to see a monkey Faunus running from some sailors, "Hey, stop that Faunus!" One of the sailors yells, trying to get someone to help him. The monkey Faunus jumps onto the side of the boat and says something that none of them heard before laughing and jumping off, landing on the dock. He jumps again and hangs from a lamppost, his tail wrapped around the bar. "You no-good stowaway!" another sailor shouts.

"Hey! A _no-good _stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great _stowaway!" The boy yells back, peeling a banana and taking a bite out of it.

One of the detectives walks up to him and throws a stone, "Hey! Get down from there this instant!" he orders. In response to it he gets a banana to the face. The detective growls as the boy laughs in amusement, swinging ontop of the lamppost before jumping down and running away from the two. He runs past the group of eight who watched all of this happening, winking at Blake and Crimson while doing so.

Yang watches as he runs further and further away from the group, "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." She says, smirking as a face of realization rises onto the heiress' face.

Weiss' eyes widen before she holds up a finger, "Quick! We have to observe him!" she shouts, before giving chase to the monkey Faunus and two detectives.

Yang, Ruby, Prost and Rosa chase after her, Crimson and Blake still recovering from the surprise. Omega watched the two with a knowing smile, before running after the group that left. Crimson and Blake eventually ran after him.

The group of eight ran after the Faunus, running through several streets, past several shops until Weiss turned a corner, tripped and then fell. The Faunus they were chasing jumped on a building to the left of them. "No, He got away!" Weiss exclaimed, misery running through her words.

Omega snickered, "Don't worry, Ice Queen, we'll _bump into another_ at some point" he said, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. Weiss just gave him a blank look, while Yang looked at him, full of pride. That is… before she noticed that her teammate had absolutely no idea what Omega was on about.

"Uhh… Weiss?" She said, pointing to somewhere just below the heiress.

Weiss looks at where the brawler was pointing, Below her was a girl who she supposed she had ran into. She quickly got up, almost too quickly. "Sal-u-ta-tions!" the girl greeted, looking at the group infront of her, all the while smiling like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Team COPR looked at eachother and shrugged. "Um… hello" Ruby greeted back, confused at the situation she had somehow become a part of.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked, as confused as the rest of them.

The girl just continued to smile, "I'm _wonderful_! Thank you for asking" she said, still lying on the floor, making the situation all the more awkward by the second.

Team RWBY just looks at eachother in bewilderment, "Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked, feeling even more awkward for having to ask the question.

The girl thought about it for a second, "Yes!" she exclaimed, before jumping onto her feet while everyone else took a step back, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said, still smiling like nothing happened.

"Did she just have to think about _standing up_?!" Prost whispered to his sister, who just shrugged.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby" Ruby said, introducing herself.

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, before getting hit in the side by Blake, "Oh, I'm Yang"

"Crimson"

"Omega!"

"Name's Prost"

"And I'm Rosa" Rosa finished.

Penny just smiled at the eight of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said, receiving odd looks from five of them.

"You already said that" Weiss pointed out in a matter-of-fact voice.

Penny paused for a second, her smile faltering for a second before coming back like nothing happened, "So I did!" she exclaimed happily.

The eight of them turn around, "Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says as they walk away.

Ruby waves at the girl, "Take care, friend!" She says, following the rest of the group as they get further and further away from Penny. They walked in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what happened just then. None of them had a clue.

"She was… _weird_..." Yang stated, breaking the silence that had fallen between the eight of them as soon as they got far enough away from her to talk.

Weiss, once again, ignored her and turned to the right, "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" She asked, slight contempt audible in her voice. She very almost ran into someone again.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked. The girl had somehow seemingly appeared out of nowhere infront of them. Omega's eyes widened, Crimson jumped into Omega's arms in surprise, Prost was somehow unfazed, his sister started stuttering out incomprehensible words, Yang looked apologetic and Weiss just kept looking between Penny and where she was a minute ago.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologised, thinking she'd insulted Penny in some way.

Penny waved it off, "No, not you..." She said, walking past everyone and leaning into Ruby's face "_You!_" she said, hope audible in her voice.

Ruby was startled by the unprecedented turn of events, "_Me? _I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." she stammered.

Penny leaned in slightly further "You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your _friend_?" she said, sounding slightly desperate.

Ruby thought for a minute. She looked over Penny at her friends and teammates, everyone apart from Omega was shaking their heads and making various 'no' gestures. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" she says after a minute, making everyone else, sans Omega, comically freeze and fall over.

Penny meanwhile looked overjoyed. "Sen-sational!" she said happily, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She continued, oblivious to the weird looks she was receiving from COPR and pedestrians.

Weiss slowly got up and walked over to Ruby, "Ohh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked her, groaning in defeat at the revelation.

The heiress brushed herself off, "No – she seems _far_ more coordinated" she stated bluntly.

"Shots fired" Omega said, smirking slightly, before getting slapped in the back of the head by Crimson.

"So… what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, deciding to change the subject.

Penny turned to her, "I'm here to fight in the tournament!" She stated, her voice level and determined.

Weiss looked surprised at this new fact, "Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" She asked, receiving a smirk from the black haired boy.

The orange haired girl smiled and saluted at the heiress, "I'm combat ready!" She said, her determination unwavering.

Weiss just looked at her, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part" she said in her usual condescending tone.

Blake snorts. "Says the girl wearing a dress" she mocked, a smirk creeping up her face.

The heiress crossed her arms and sent her an indignant look. "It's a combat skirt!" she stated, receiving a 'Yeah' from Ruby and a low-five. "Wait a second" she said, realising something, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" She asked, grabbing hold of the now confused girl infront of her, oblivious to the infuriated looks Blake and Crimson were giving her.

"The who..?" Penny asked, slightly confused from the sudden change in attitude.

Weiss pulled up a crudely drawn image of the boy from earlier, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" she shouted, frustrated at the lack of response.

Crimson growled at her, "What did you say?" She asked, her voice as venomous as a King Taijitu's fang while Omega held onto her.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked, anger in her voice as she failed at keeping herself calm for any longer. Weiss just looked at her, surprised at the outburst from the usually quiet girl. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" She shouted at the heiress.

Weiss let go of Penny, glaring at her teammate. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She said, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

Blake glared back at her, "Stop it!" She shouted at her, her anger rising as the heiress found no fault in her actions.

The heiress just looked at her in disbelief, "Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" She stated, crossing her arms as she continued her glare at the girl in black.

Crimson eventually broke out of her friend's grip, "Fucking Schnee!" She yelled, looking ready to kill the girl before her before turning and storming away.

Omega turned and glared at the heiress mentioned, "You forget that you're in the presence of a faunus, _Schnee_" he said, his voice as cold as the thin ice he imagined the girl to be standing on. Following his friend soon after. Weiss winced at the name.

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake shouted at Weiss, turning and walking in the opposite direction to the two.

Omega chased after his friend, the sounds of the argument slowly fading away behind him. He caught up with her a few streets away as she stopped and leaned on a wall, staring up at the sky in a way not unlike him when he was thinking. "Crim?" He asked, worrying about his friend. She sighed in response. Omega winced at her reaction, it was like she didn't care. So, naturally, he did the only think he thought would help. He ran up to her and hugged her. He stayed like that for a few minutes before separating, "You okay?" He questioned.

Crimson looked at him, a small smile slowly grew across her face. "I'm… a bit better… thanks" she said, grateful for his presence, before hugging him, surprising the boy. "Do you have a second semblance or something? Your hugs are far too addictive to be natural" She asked, looking up at him. Omega just stood there, shocked into silence. Crimson clicked her fingers infront of his face, "Om? Remnant to Om? I'm heading off to the airships, I'll leave you here if you're not going to move" she stated, releasing him from her hug and smacking him on the back of his head and walking away.

After a few seconds Omega regained consciousness. He shook his head to clear his head of all his… interesting thoughts, "Hey wait up!" He shouted after Crimson before running to catch up with his friend.

* * *

**Okay! New chapter! Longest one too.**

**I would have done the rest of the argument, the bit back at the dorms, but ending this chapter here felt right, so I didn't write it out, sorry to anyone who wanted that.**

**Well, those who have actually watched all of season 1 (and remember it) should know what's going to happen next chapter but still, I ain't gonna spoil anything.**

**On a different note, my brother says I write like I talk… which is interesting, since I didn't really notice that.**

* * *

_**-Preview-**_

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

I heard the words. They were quiet… distant... as if I was listening to someone who was shouting from the other side of a valley. The words sounded familiar, though I couldn't remember where from. It was as if the shadows enveloping me was repressing my memories, shutting them away as I was sent through the tunnel of darkness that I had been thrown into. Then, all of a sudden, light filled my vision as I was launched into the red grass below me. A headache, stronger than I had ever experienced, pierced through my head as my memories returned to me. I looked up, holding my forehead with my right hand. Red leaves sheltered me from the sunlight above… No… Moonlight. I scratched my head as I tried to figure out why I could see so clearly, then it hit me as my hand touched something furry and a wave of pleasure soared through me, I was a Faunus. I retracted my hand then looked at the moon again to confirm my theory. Shattered. "Oh. My. God" I muttered, excitement and happiness bubbling up in my chest, "I'm in Remnant!" I yelled. Turning around I looked around the clearing, it was surprisingly familiar even if I'd never been there before. There was a boulder in the centre, with the trees of Forever Fall surrounding it.

Wait…

This is the area from the beginning on Blake's trailer…

"Oh shit." I muttered as a figure entered the clearing.

* * *

**Yes, that is a preview for my next story, I will be working on it after I have completed the first semester for team COPR.**

**Yes, it is going to be a Self Insertion fic, I've wanted to do one for a while but I've been working on my current story and sticking to my 'one-story-at-a-time' policy.**

**Anyway, review and stay legendary!**

**-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


End file.
